


Open Canvas

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Open Canvas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Open Canvas

Title: Open Canvas

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 167

Character(s): Laura Roslin, Three

Pairing(s): N/A

Spoilers: N/A

Summary: _The truth of your perception is a lie._

-

_You’re so cold, _you say of me, then you blink and I am no less empty to your eyes than before. I show you nothing. This state of being shall persist.

_Ice-cold._

Who can really know their identity, unless playing a part assigned to them? There is always something more.

And assigned by whom? One must wonder at times, but I believe we will never truly know.

So I am cold. Or you believe that I am. I know that I can be otherwise, but that you would not know were I to show you how.

Which is the truth? No one knows, not even I.

The truth of your perception is a lie. The truth of your existence is that you owe it to humanity: that you would not be here had our ancestors not created you. You have now fulfilled the early promise that they wanted, to create you in their image: you look human. You are not.

To appear, to seem: never to be.


End file.
